Its Timey Whimey Spoilers
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: The Master has manage to sneak into Rose dimension only River can save the world from his evil diabolical plans but she doesn't know how different this world is from her own.
1. Rose

Title: Its Time Whimey Spoilers

Disclaimer: Not mine not mine I'm a broke college student its all Moffat but if Alex Kingston wants to swing my way I'd not object.

Rating: M eventually

Pairing: Amy/River, Doctor/Rose, Rory/Jenny

Summary: The Master has manage to sneak into Rose dimension only the River can save the world from his evil diabolical plans but she doesn't know how different this world is from her own.

Warnings: Spoilers galore this isn't an incest River/Amy piece since being in an alternative universe gets to bend those rules and I like bending. If you haven't seen any of the ninth or tenth Doctor than you'll be getting plenty of those spoilers as well hence the name. Also I need a good Beta. All errors are mine and this is FEMSLASH River/Amy story but it'll take time to get there. This isn't just an Amy/River story it'll be multiple chapters and developed I'm actually attempting to write a series not just a quick episode. Anyway Enjoy All feedback is welcome no Flaming. Also I loved Jenny so ill be using her as well a lot later in the story. Any possible issues or whoverse that may be wrong feel free to point it out but im not perfect so all mistakes are mine.

Doctor Doctor! Rose Tyler reached out her arms watching him slip away from her as she was sucked back into the parallel dimension. The Tenth Doctor stood there in shock unable to grasp yet another tragedy of losing someone he cared about. He was starting to curse himself for taking on a companion yet again but he'd never admit it, he was rather lonely. He hit his head against the wall hand following with a slap. Rose blinked her eyes open looking around.

"No, No, No!" she cried out her legs collapsing with the weight of her grief. The finality of the moment making her feel sucked away in a dark sea of despair. She was only half alive now without her Doctor. Her father sat next to her holding her tightly against him.

"Shh. Shh." He combed his hands through her hair as she sobbed.

In the future…

Rose Tyler now twenty-five and head of interdimensional security slinked behind a wall her plasma ray gun aimed at her assailant. She loved her new job traveling the galaxy and getting to protect the innocent. It had taken its toll though a large scar from a sword that had cut down her arm, caused her arm to twitch now and then. She was lucky to be alive especially now that she was so close to finally gaining her bounty. She watched as the assailant turned around laughing manically it drove fear into her as she looked into the eyes of The Master.

"Oh do wake up now. There's a good girl." The Master had her strapped down to a gurney she tried to struggle left then right. The Master looked on laughing at her struggles; he was pressing buttons eyebrows furrowed while he made the proper calculations.

"I've got you now Rose Tyler." He pressed a button making her disappear.

"Ah well now that she's out of the way my plans for this dimension shall go into play nicely." He was aware of the rules of time and space but he didn't very much care for them. He powered down his machine quickly making it close the small hole that Rose had been sent through.

"Ta ta." He laughed manically once more skipping out of the room with glee.

Note: I broke this part up and made it short to start and see what people would think before throwing it all on here. Expect an update it least once a week depending on how busy I am. Depending on the fans I'll probably post the second bigger chapter tonight.


	2. Rose meets the Doctor

Rose groaned in pain after falling from the air onto a hard metal surface.

"Ugh." She rolled onto her side feeling her jacket bunch up and cutting off much need air. She struggled out of her jacket eyes scanning around where she landed. She recognized hints of color but it all looked so different, so wrong. She realized she'd landed in the Tardis but who's Tardis, this wasn't her Doctors Tardis and why was she even here. Her head began to pound causing her to shut her eyes for a brief moment. It least she wasn't dead she thought to herself trying to relax with the pain coursing through her.

A soft kick to her side awoke Rose from her sleep. Her eyes opened carefully the pain had dulled. Her eyes locked on a strange man with a rather large forehead. His bowtie stuck out but seem to suit him well; his face was wide with shock eying her carefully.

"Rose Tyler what on earth are you doing here?" he helped her gently into a seat as she looked around the Tardis again, realizing this wasn't a dream. She noticed a red head in plaid and a skirt with a goofy looking man standing next to her an arm protectively around her waist. She figured they must be rather close. A hint of recognition flashed onto her face before it was hidden away as she gazed knowingly on the pair. She noted how young the red head looked it made her insides ache.

"Doctor?" she croaked out staring into his eyes he seemed embarrassed with her staring at him. He looked away feeling guilt well up in him.

"Oh Doctor I've missed you." She jumped up wrapping her arms around his lanky form tears flooding her eyes. He felt a sharp tug at his hearts holding her close. He smelled her hair and relaxed against her careful to not appear too relaxed, since his future wife was watching them after all.

"Oh Rose look at you all grown up. Well you were grown up when I first met you but you're more… grown." He rambled on his own eyes welling up with tears as he held her close. He was happy and content with her in his arms. He'd missed the feel of her hugs and the gentle scent of her. It'd taken him a long time to let her go from his thoughts. He gently let her sit back down. He noticed there was no sign of his human clone.

"Where is your… Doctor?" he asked jealousy taking him for a moment.

"De…ad." She gasped out clutching her side.

"He..he…killed him."

"Who?"

"The Master." She said defeated watching his eyes dark over dangerously. River watched the interaction with interest understanding everything now. Amy and Rory had looked quite lost till The Master was mentioned they both knew the story well enough from the tid bits the Doctor had given them over time.

"In your time?" he questioned. She nodded wincing for a moment as he gave her a shot.

"It'll help with the pain and nausea."

"He sent me here out of the way. He plans on taking over my, well their universe." This time thing and interdimensional always made her head ache. She knew enough though from the residue of intellect the Tardis had given her. The Doctor shook his head furrowing his brows thinking of a plan or even if he could devise one.

"Excuse me he's rather rude you see. I'm Amy and this is Rory." Amy finally said to break the silence, shaking Rose hand.

"I'm Rose Tyler first in Command of Torchwood Interdimensional task force for hostile entities and negotiations." The Doctor turned around from where he'd been writing something down on a notebook.

"Torchwood?" he seemed surprised.

"Yes. After you left my Doctor well the Human Doctor and I joined Torchwood creating a special branch to handle interdimensional mistakes and deal with hostile species that threaten to cross over so this wouldn't happen. Yet here we are again." She shrugged.

"I'm…" River finally deciding to let her presence be accounted for spoke up. She didn't like this Rose woman already especially since she seemed to be quite sharp and cunning.

"River Pond. I know." Rose stated confusion in her eyes looking between Rory and Amy then back to River.

"You know who I am?" River was confused in the fact she knew very little about this Rose Tyler but she seem to have all the answers.

"Yes. Would it be a spoiler if she knew about herself in my dimension?" she looked to the Doctor who frowned thinking about this. He never could be sure about the rules for parallel dimensions.

"Keep it simple and I think will avoid the world caving in on itself." He said uneasily. Rose noted he was starting to sound a bit more like her Doctor the more they talked.

Rose smiled watching Amy than River with fascination now that she was feeling better.

"Special Agent River Song uses the Doctors Tardis now to travel in our world helping with planetary legal disputes. Her partner Amelia travels with her their mission to find The Masters disciples and place them under arrest by all means necessary." She watched Rivers face sit in recognition and fascination.

"So no archeology then?" Rose shook her head. River looked disappointed frowning wondering what the other her was like and how similar they were.

"Am I married?" she smiled at the Doctor who gave her his own smile.

"Yah but ya mates boinkers." She looked Amy's way and laughed.

"Alright that's enough." The Doctor cut in not wanting to hear any more information that could cause any damage.

Rose laughed before making everyone do a double take after she said the word. "Spoilers."

"Spoilers?" Rivers eyes narrowed at the woman that was using her catch phrase. Rose hadn't known the mistake she'd made with that simple word. The Doctors eyes widened watching the way Rose looked at River already putting the pieces together. He gently took her arm leading her out of the main control room. River watched thinking of stepping in but clearly deciding to let this go. Rory stood there his mind still foggy and confused at what had just happened. Amy was still processing going over the conversation in different ways finally coming to her own conclusion.

"Have you ever gone to another dimension?" she asked River who could feel she was missing something highly important. There was a clue in Roses words but what could it be?

"River!" Amy snapped in her best motherly voice to get the woman's attention.

River sarcastically responded. "Yes, mummy." She didn't like being interrupted when she was thinking up a plan. She was already ahead of the Doctor thinking up a way that she could help the other dimension. She still didn't like the Rose woman but she knew the Doctor would ask for her help. She was the brawn of the operation on most of their adventures. She got things done even if someone had to die when the Doctor couldn't make himself be so callous. He had such a big heart for any living species, especially humans. She smiled snapping out of her own thoughts to try to piece together what Amy had been talking about.

"Do you think we will?" Amy said finally taking a breath after going on a tangent about time travel and interdimensions and what the rules were. She'd asked so many questions and hoped eagerly River would give her some information on the particular subject.

River simply smiled pressing a few buttons to make the Tardis stop shaking. "Spoilers." She didn't really care at the moment on Amys worries she wanted some answers of her own.


	3. She is what to you?

The Doctor had let Roses arm go as soon as he knew they were in a safe room. He gave her a careful, calculated look over trying to gauge her age now. Rose calmly stood there getting her own look at his new regeneration. He looked younger in parts and older in others. She could tell his personality had changed as well he didn't have a storm brewing behind his eyes. The red hot passion was there but it seemed hidden now.

"Spoilers?" he questioned after enough time had passed for him to ask the question he'd desperately wanted an answer too.

She smiled. "Right."

The Doctor sighed and asked again. "Where did you learn to say it that way?"

Rose gave him an odd look. "Why would that matter?"

"Spoilers." He answered back. He didn't know the rules completely to this game. He'd been here many times but not in this way and not with her. She was too important to time itself for him to ask the wrong question. Her destiny still wasn't set in stone since he'd changed in on more than one occasion.

"I don't see what's got your coat tails in a bunch." She was having problem understanding what was happening now. The Doctor tilted his head left to right then quickly smacked his head.

"Oh! Oh!" he looked at Rose eyes wide and full of knowing but doubt.

"You and her." He pointed to the door than back to Rose who smiled.

"Right… but she isn't." Rose corrected his thought process.

"Is she how she is here or.."

"Spoilers." She sighed, head throbbing as she started to think about the situation in itself.

"That would mean." He made a gesture as if he was about to throw up.

"Yes. Well no no because it wasn't you. Well it was but it wasn't you. It was another you." she bit her lip still running the scenario around.

"But she's here and she's. Oh that would make better sense." He smiled knowingly in the way as if to say I have a secret and I'm not going to tell you.

"That'd explain everything the kidnapping and the confusion and what I remember and what she can't." His eyes danced in merriment as he realized what had happen. River wasn't really Amy and Rory's child she was really Rose and the other him. The training and regeneration and confusion were all what would have happen before the Big Bang two. He realized he had a lot more cleaning up to do. If his theory was right than it could easily be all fixed and no one would be the wiser. If he was wrong then things would be a bit more complicated than before. He knew what he had to do. He just hoped they all would understand.

Rose just stood there watching the different ideas and thoughts jump from his eyes briefly. He had his thinking face on she knew that face very well. She also knew that face meant a world of trouble for everyone. The Doctors thinking face absolutely scared her and thrilled her all at once.

"I have a plan." He announced happily. Rose just smiled.

"I've missed you." it slipped out and she immediately shook her head.

He turned around hand already on the door. "I've missed you as well Rose Tyler." The depth of his emotions could be seen so clearly that she had to take step back. Her own emotions mirrored his perfectly.

"Could you just stop for a moment and hold me?" she felt vulnerable but she didn't care she missed this man so much.

He gave her a smile opening his own arms.

Note: Thank you for everyone that is reading this. I swear its main pairing is River/Amy but I have to set up and explain what exactly is happening. Even though It seems like everything is explained there is more plot and confusion to come. In the next chapter we have some Amy/River time yay from there it'll be mostly Au Amy/River. Hope you all enjoy


End file.
